Timed levels
Timed levels are one of the five level types in Candy Crush Saga. This level type's icon is purple with an hourglass. Timed levels first appear in Candy Factory, the second episode, with the first timed level being level 20. Like moves levels, timed levels can be rare at times, with only 42 timed levels currently existing, making up 4.97% of all levels. Timed levels do not appear in the Dreamworld, they only appear in Reality. Timed levels are considered easier than jelly levels and slightly easier than candy order levels and ingredients levels. Level 182 is the only timed level that is very hard. See the full list of Timed levels here. Objective These are the only level types to have an infinite amount of moves. To pass a timed level, a certain score must be achieved within the time allocated. When a match subsequently results in three cascades, a +5 candy will come down. If the cascades are still in progress, a +5 candy will come down after every four cascades. When time runs out all special candies are activated, then +5 candies are turned into wrapped candies and activated. The Extra Time booster gives 15 seconds extra at the start and the discontinued Charm of Frozen Time used to freeze the timer until the player made their next move. When an Extra Time Candy is matched, it will only grant 5 seconds or refill the timer, whichever is closer. Trivia *Candy Factory, Chocolate Mountains, Easter Bunny Hills, Salty Canyon, Peppermint Palace, and all episodes after Sweet Surprise have only 1 timed level, while the others have 2. However, when Toffee Tower was released, it has 2 timed levels. *Meanwhile, Licorice Tower, Soda Swamp, Butterscotch Boulders, Cherry Chateau, and beyond until Cereal Sea are the only episodes not to have any timed levels at all. Candy Town does not have any timed levels because the first timed level is Level 20. *When Licorice Tower was released, level 373 was believed to be the last timed level ever, but this was confirmed false when Polkapalooza came out, as level 403 is timed. However, after level 462, there were no timed levels until level 618. Some people thought that level 462 was the last timed level. *There have never been two consecutive Timed Levels. *There has never been a Timed Level as the first level in an episode. *Timed Levels are the most spread out level type. In the entire game, the smallest gap between two timed levels is 3 (levels 698 and 701). This could, however, be a result of the level type's low abundance. *Easter Bunny Hills and Boneyard Bonanza are the only two 15-level episode to have a timed finale: Level 80 and Level 725. *Level 182 could be considered the hardest timed level. *Level 211 is the only level with a maximum time that is not divisible by 5, which is 17 seconds. *Level 297 is the hardest timed level to earn three stars. *Usually, a Timed Level preceeds a difficult level. An example would be level 166 before level 167. *There are more Timed levels with 5 colours than there are with 6 colours. *There are no timed levels in the Dreamworld due to the Moon Struck system relating to the limited number of moves. *Hard timed levels tend to have 1 minute & 30 seconds (except level 462, with 40 seconds). *Timed levels are only found in 32 episodes. They are the first 25 episodes, Polkapalooza, Rainbow Runway, Sugary Shire, Cereal Sea, Choco Rio Grande, Toffee Tower and Boneyard Bonanza. *There was a glitch on mobile versions that, once you make a move, you have to wait about half a second to make a move. This becomes very annoying if there's chocolate spreading, and the threat becomes much higher if there is a toffee tornado. That's because the chocolate has you wait about another second, and the toffee tornado takes another second to move AFTER the chocolate. Therefore, on Level 433, you have to wait a MINIMUM of 2.5 seconds between moves. This glitch has been fixed now. *Level 725 is the last timed level to date and has the highest three star score for the Reality series. Notable Timed Levels *'Level 20' - 1st timed level *'Level 108' - 10th timed level (Also the first timed level to have bombs) *'Level 121' - A very hard level for some players *'Level 134' and Level 182 - Considered the hardest timed levels. *'Level 189' - 20th timed level *'Level 211' - Only timed level with a time limit not divisible by 5. (17 seconds) *'Level 252 '- First timed level to have 4 colours. *'Level 297' - A timed level with the lowest time limit (15 seconds) and the hardest timed level to earn three 3 stars despite being very easy to earn 1 star. *'Level 313' - 30th timed level *'Level 343' - A timed level with the highest time limit (3 minutes) *'Level 462' - Once considered the last timed level King would ever release, but was proven false when Cereal Sea was released. Also a hard timed level. *'Level 698' - 40th timed level *'Level 701' - The second timed level to have 4 colours. *'Level 725' - Last timed level to date and the third timed level to have 4 colours. Gallery blue_candy_timed.png|A Blue Extra Time Candy. green_candy_timed.png|A Green Extra Time Candy. orange_candy_timed.png|An Orange Extra Time Candy. purple_candy_timed.png|A Purple Extra Time Candy. red_candy_timed.png|A Red Extra Time Candy. yellow_candy_timed.png|A Yellow Extra Time Candy. Category:Level types Category:Timed levels Category:Levels